The present invention relates to an air-vent headlight for motor vehicles.
Headlights of the type under discussion include a structural unit formed by a reflector, an incandescent lamp and a lens, and which unit in turn forms an inner chamber closed from the atmosphere. In such headlights air exchange, that is air venting of the inner chamber, is produced by suction at an outlet arrangement on the upper side of the reflector. The outlet arrangement is formed as a flue with a bypass. This flue is relatively large in volume and requires the mounting at the side of the headlight.